


Christmas Gifts

by Desert Dragonfly (bookbeachbunny)



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Christmas, Daryl and Carol implied, Friendship, Gen, Just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookbeachbunny/pseuds/Desert%20Dragonfly
Summary: Just a quick one- Out scavenging Daryl comes across a walker and a Christmas gift for Carol.





	Christmas Gifts

The walker went down easy. One shoot to the head. She had been ripe for a while though so it didn’t take much.  
Boom.  
Quicker than the odd moment that passed when Daryl and Michonne walked over to see if she had even been real. “Haven’t seen that before,” Michonne pointed out as they stood over the remains still wearing a tattered evening gown that had once been black before the dust and grime.   
Torn opera gloves.  
One heel still on it’s foot.  
“Must have turned at a bloody ball,” Daryl shook his head. “I’m surprised we haven’t seen any naked ones yet.”  
“An Audrey Hepburn costume ball?”  
“Huh?”  
“She’s a little Breakfast at Tiffany’s…” she took one look at Daryl’s face and tried not to smile.  
“Too much sun for you today?”  
“Shut-up.”  
Then he noticed something catch the light. A quick glimmer of the old world and he adjusted his crossbow and knelt down to pull it, surprisingly carefully, off the dead walkers neck. “What do you think? Clean it up I can give it to Carol for Christmas!”  
“Where’s she gonna wear a diamond necklace these days?”  
“Still,” he tucked it into his pocket feeling rather proud of himself. Daryl had never had the ability to give anyone a good gift before. “Probably better than whatever His Royal Highness gives her!”  
“Daryl…” Michonne got the distinct impression he was trying to hide that he had been thinking about this for quiet a while. Not just the gift but the whole Carol and the King thing. She'd have to tell Rick to lay off teasing him.  
“What?”  
Michonne just threw up her hands and started walking off. Nothing to do for Audrey Hepburn anymore. Daryl fell into step behind her a little weirdly paranoid about his find considering there was no one around to steal it. “You know what’s sad? We’ve never run into Elvis.”  
“Ha!”  
“What? It’s possible! I bet he’d have something nice on him you could give to Rick.”  
“Our luck he’d be leading some violent cult who think they’re half-aliens or something.”  
That knocked the smile off Daryl’s face. “You’re right. No new people for a while huh?”  
“Agreed.”


End file.
